


【芽驼壳花】I'll be loving you

by kill_me_in_winter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_me_in_winter/pseuds/kill_me_in_winter





	【芽驼壳花】I'll be loving you

-

 

 

当韩王浩匆匆赶到包厢的时候，桌子上已经堆了好几个空掉的酒瓶子。宋京浩明显情绪不佳，看到他过来，也只是冲他招招手，没像以往那样闹起来。

 

快速浏览了一遍菜单，又点了好几个自己喜欢吃的菜，掏出手机，ok，没有任何新的来电显示和社交软件消息提醒，韩王浩终于把注意力放在了邀请他出来聚餐的宋京浩身上，豪迈地说道：

 

“京浩哥我们今天不醉不归吧！”

 

“等会儿等会儿！”回过神来的宋京浩赶紧把酒瓶从韩王浩手里抢过来，小心翼翼往杯子里倒了一点点，就一点点，再递过去给他：“这是你的份。不够再点杯果汁牛奶之类的。”

 

韩王浩满头问号：“你叫我出来喝酒就只准我喝这么点儿？人性呢？”

 

“就你这酒量啊，我可不想把喝得不省人事的小鬼扛回去然后接受你家那位的眼神制裁……”宋京浩头疼地想。昨天他在约韩王浩出来后，不到五分钟的时间内便接到他（单方面认定的）best friend的短信：“别让我家小孩儿喝太多。”

 

满满的占有欲，不带这么刺激人的……宋京浩愤愤地想，还“我家的呢”，以前明明是我们虎牙家的……算了，不能对恋爱中智商不高的人计较太多。

 

 

我真是太善良了……韩王浩默默地抿了一口清酒，由着宋京浩絮絮叨叨说起自己最近的生活，kt基地变得吵了很多自己反倒成了最安静的那个，最近排位遇上坑比队友的时候太多导致大号依然在钻海里遨游，甚至连楼下的小野猫都变得超凶不理人，家里人也在问自己最近一团糟的感情生活——

 

说到感情生活啊，宋京浩突然停了下来，闷闷地又灌了自己两口酒，没提上劲儿，差点呛住。

 

 

行吧重点来了。韩王浩拍拍宋京浩的肩膀，待对方缓过来，小心翼翼地开口问道：“你和赫奎哥真的就这么算了啊？”

 

删好友，不联系，他也不是没经历过一段感情续约无能到过不下去的地步，那很难，他花了差不多大半年的时间都没能适应，最后又载到了同一个人手里。一向很照顾自己的哥哥当下正处在这个要跨又跨不过去的坎儿上，他很担心。

 

可宋京浩看起来嘻嘻哈哈的，一副不就是谈了个恋爱嘛分手了下个更好的洒脱，在rox群里插科打诨不带半点儿反常的。

 

如果不是昨天半夜突然一个约他出来吃饭的电话，如果不是电话里的语气不大好，他差点就信了有人正如同表面看上去那般的没心没肺。

 

“还能怎么样，过不下去就分手了呗。”宋京浩的语气淡淡的，听不出半点儿情绪起伏。

 

 

可你这样说更糟糕了啊喂！我宁愿你很伤心很伤心然后伤心完又精神起来面对新生活。

 

韩王浩想起两年前宋京浩也交过几个女朋友，分手时，不管是被甩还是甩了别人，都要抓着几个朋友去ktv嚎个一整晚，一边吹酒瓶子。天亮就完事儿了，翻过这一页，不再留念。

 

最近的这个不太一样，从恋人的角度来说性别不太对，从分手的角度来说结果不太明了，像一出消了音的电视剧，斑驳的都重归安静，还没来得及按下暂停键，戛然而止不留半点余地。

 

而且就都在不大的一个职业圈，朋友的朋友还是朋友，前队友的现队友都当过队友，老死不相往来的可能性基本没有。

 

虽然心里憋了一肚子话，宽慰的劝阻的，但韩王浩只是默默地给宋京浩涮了一片牛肉夹到他碗里，把酒杯推到一边：“吃点菜吧。”

 

 

“叮叮叮叮——”摆在桌子上的手机不甘示弱地彰显着存在感，来电提示是一个没有存却烂熟于心的号码，韩王浩拿起手机调了静音，没有接。

 

“李相赫来查岗的？”宋京浩又开了一瓶宾利，“要不你先回去得了。”

 

“哥你这个样子我怎么放心留你一个人啊！”韩王浩又收到一条新的短信“我过会儿来接你”。

 

“说起来，你和李相赫也挺不容易……”

 

“是挺不容易。”韩王浩点点头，以往他心情不好就爱和宋京浩出来在汉江大桥边上吹吹风之类的，多数时候也就和一个李相赫有关。不过还好，在经历了种种误会与纠缠，失望又有希望的周而复始后，他庆幸有个好的结局。

 

“所以说，我希望京浩哥你也——”

 

而回答他的，是一头栽在桌子上，醉得不省人事的宋京浩。

 

还好这时候，李相赫及时赶到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

等一块儿把宋京浩送回kt基地后，韩王浩拒绝了李相赫问他要不要打车回去的提议，拉着他的手，非常乖巧地抬起头，嘟嘟嘴撒娇道：“等比赛忙起来就更没见面的时间了，哥你再多陪我一会儿嘛。”

 

没有人能拒驳回韩?南韩第一可爱?王浩的请求，李相赫笑笑，伸手摸了摸他的头：“走吧。”

 

是难得安适的时光，作为有一定曝光度的职业选手，两人也都是一副平常打扮不做过多遮掩的模样，李相赫还穿着skt的队服。不过好在偶尔能收到周围路人好奇甚至是兴奋的试探目光，却没人打扰。

 

“哥我要吃冰淇淋。”路过一家甜品店，韩王浩的眼神变得亮晶晶的。

 

“大冬天吃这个没关系吗？”虽然这么问着，李相赫还是同韩王浩一起走进店里。

 

 

等坐在温暖的室内，韩王浩拿着小勺子一小口一小口吃自己点的香蕉船，还盯着桌另一边李相赫基本没动的威尼斯蛋糕冰淇淋。

 

“喏。”得到眼神暗示的李相赫舀起一勺子奶油递过去，让韩王浩“嗷呜”一口咬掉，“不能吃太多，对胃不好。”

 

“知道啦知道啦哥你不要像一个老年人那样啰啰嗦嗦的。”韩王浩晃着脑袋，想起宋京浩，又有一点担心，不安地开口问道：“赫奎哥最近有和你联系吗？”

 

“呃……rank的时候吃我分这种？”李相赫想了想，大概明白韩王浩话里的意有所指，“在他和宋京浩分手之前我们有聊过来着，不是说谁对谁错，只能说每个人都有自己的选择吧。”

 

哪怕是再熟悉再亲密的朋友，也无法做到真正的感同身受。一年前被劝要多考虑考虑是不是真的就忍心不再有交集的人还是自己，今年却换了个番儿。李相赫看着韩王浩一会儿皱眉一会儿撇嘴的鲜活表情，有一瞬间的晃神，想要亲吻他的冲动。在一起很难，走岔了又拧回来更不容易。

 

还好他在韩王浩朝他走了九十九步快要撑不住想放弃的时候，终于想通得不算晚，面向他跨了一大步，把爱的人牢牢锁在自己怀里。

 

 

“我觉得我很幸运。”韩王浩的声音放软下来，像是在对李相赫说，也像是对自己说：“冬天一个人过很冷的。”

 

“我在呢。”李相赫把韩王浩的手一整个包在手心里，温暖自指尖传到心间，“我向你保证，以后，不管是夏天还是冬天，我都在你身边。”

 

“这次，我不会再放手。”

 

“不听哥的话，惹哥生气也没关系吗？”难得从不善言辞的恋人嘴里听到几句甜言蜜语，韩王浩起了点儿捉弄人的心思，“比如说游戏里撞车的时候故意坑哥，买一堆在哥看来没用的东西堆在家里。要是哥再因为看书忽略我就把书柜里的大块头著作都锁起来不给你！”

 

“惹我生气可以，折腾自己不行。”李相赫揉揉韩王浩毛茸茸的小脑瓜子，心说年轻人皮一下也挺不错的，韩王浩做什么都很可爱，继而又说道，“听说有人以前以为自己失恋了跑出去喝酒，喝得胃疼去医院。这样子不利于自己健康的行为，我不准。”

 

“啊啊啊啊到底谁告诉你的啊都好早以前的事情了不要翻旧账！”韩王浩捂住脸，“现在和哥过得好好的，不会了嘛……”

 

此时店里正在放一首很温柔的歌，让人打心底里也泛起了阵阵暖意。

 

 

 

 

 

 

宋京浩清醒过来的时候，天色是一片阴冷的灰白色调，分不清是清晨还是傍晚。头痛得像召唤师峡谷己方被爆掉的水晶塔，他慢慢地起身穿好衣服，揉揉太阳穴，只见宿舍桌子上摆了一板他惯用牌子的醒酒药，一杯蜂蜜柚子茶和下边压着的便利贴：

 

“问了赫奎要怎么做，记得吃药喝茶，休息好了才能好好训练：）

 

From：高东彬”

 

如果没有第一句的话，宋京浩一定会感动于新室友的体贴。只是他在心里谢过东彬哥后，一股子无名火突兀地冒了出来，夹杂着些许他很少体验过的类似于焦心与不爽的情绪，一定是酒精的错，连带着自己都不正常了。

 

金赫奎你……走的时候不是很干脆，说再也不会联系我了吗？那为什么还要拜托别人，说什么照顾好我的话啊？

 

烦躁地抓起床边的手机一看，rox群里一水的消息提醒。

 

 

来自姜范现的网页分享——《如何温柔对待你失恋的朋友》并@宋京浩

 

来自姜范现的网页分享——《和他分手后一定不能去的八个地方》并@宋京浩

 

李书行：不知道该说什么但我觉得要@宋京浩

 

韩王浩：哥看开点！想哭一定不能憋着，虽然我觉得赫奎哥看上你就很不可思议了，分开了好像才是正常人行为。不过你永远是最棒的！@宋京浩

 

金钟仁：加油挺过去！需要安慰的话一起出来喝一杯吧，反正现在范现没在韩国，我比较有空。@宋京浩

 

 

hello？？宋京浩眼睛都瞪大了，之前韩王浩和李相赫闹别扭的时候这群人不是这样的啊？

 

况且他没在失恋！是和平的、自然而然的……算了他自个儿都说不下去。

 

 

“不就是不在一个队了嘛，还在一个赛区呢。kt和kz又离得不远。”

 

李书行单独私聊了他一句，还附上了一个仿佛在看傻逼的表情。

 

……现在你人在中国我打不了你了是吧！宋京浩恼火地翻起了手机相册里的表情包，他可是存了不少前队友们的黑照。

 

翻着翻着……突然心里“zing——”地一声，好像明白了点什么，他穿好外套鞋子跑出门。

 

 

 

 

 

 

kz基地——

 

一局终了，金赫奎摘下耳机，揉揉发胀的双眼，旁边文友赞给他递过一杯温热的奶茶，“赫奎哥你都连续rank十几个小时了，也该好好休息一下，身体健康最重要啊。”

 

“嗯……谢谢。”他双手接过奶茶，甜甜的很好喝，抱歉地朝刚认识不久却很关心他的可爱弟弟笑了笑，软软地开口道，“我以后会注意的。”

 

从十月末以来差不多一直是这样的状态，离开kt，和各个战队接触，签合约，入职团建，为马上要来的新赛季做准备……忙碌的间隙又逼着把自己的心思全部都放在游戏里，就好像这样就能假装自己忘掉一段结束得不太愉快的感情一样。

 

毕竟，说好的六周年，七周年……直到十周年也要一起走下去，是没能实现的许诺。一起查的日本旅游攻略，自己有偷偷摸摸买好两个人的票，最终却只有自己一个匆忙忙地飞出国，看了一场茫茫的大雪，也没有玩得很好起到散心的效果，又匆忙忙地回了国。

 

连句再见都没有好好地说完，他生生地把宋京浩从自己的生活里一点一点的抽离。告诉自己可以的，甚至还能在记者采访问起的时候以平静的口吻拜托以前的教练要好好照顾前队友——特意提到的不好好训练的前队友。

 

也不知道现在人怎么样了，真的有好好照顾自己吗？他想起昨天东彬哥打电话问他怎么处理醉鬼的话，还是放不下心。不自觉地拿出手机，开始查地图路线。

 

不行不行……回去看一眼的念头想都不要想！他烦躁地扯下脑袋上的被战队要求带上的圣诞帽，最近浓郁的节日气氛总是让他不由得想起去年还有前年的圣诞节，他还在kt的时候。

 

 

双手拍拍脸，试图让自己清醒一点，他随手抓起一件外套，慢吞吞地挪着步子走下楼，想要买点吃的，顺便溜达一圈。

 

外边很冷，调皮的风钻进脖子里，让他不由得打了个哆嗦。

 

“金赫奎！”

 

嗯？是自己想得太多听到幻觉了吗？他好像有听到宋京浩的声音，带着些急切与期待。

 

一个熟悉的身影走到他面前，像是走得急了，喘着气，额头上冒着细细的汗珠。

 

 

“你这人，不好好穿衣服，大冷天的在外边瞎晃悠什么呢。”宋京浩看到金赫奎一脸茫然的表情和敞开的领口，表情严肃了几分，他把自己脖子上的围巾摘下来，给人围好，“我想清楚了。”

 

“嗯？”心情有一些烦乱和无处安放的不自在感，金赫奎想要和眼前人拉开一个安全距离，却被宋京浩不由分说地按住肩膀，在原地动弹不得。

 

“你果然还是离不开我。”宋京浩的语气里满是笃定，又有点儿像虚张的声势掩藏着内心的不安与对未来不可知的惶惶，“你那么怕黑，以后都没人陪你大半夜地跑出去玩怎么办？平时也不知道好好照顾自己，天冷了不知道多加件衣服。又爱哭，心情好或是不好都能哭出来，明明心里想得很多，又不肯说出来，什么都憋在心里一个人受着。”

 

“但是我能看出来的。”

 

他的语气渐渐温柔下来，透过金赫奎的躲闪的目光，像在怀念着以前身边的那个人，又重新聚焦于眼下。

 

 

“以前在kt基地的时候，会想办法逗你开心，哪怕故意惹你生气，也是希望你能够更放松一点，不要顾虑太多。以后——我也不想要放弃这个‘只有我能欺负你’的权利。”

 

“我……”

 

金赫奎心里有点儿委屈，现在说这些，除了让他很有一种想要哭出来的冲动，又有什么用呢？

 

他慌忙地转过身子，不想要懦弱的样子展现给对方看。

 

脚却像定住了一样，迈不开步子。

 

“我们的确已经分手了——”

 

宋京浩继续说道，声音不大，四周很安静，能听清。

 

“那我再追你一次，可以吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我还是喜欢你。”

 

他听到有人在他的耳边对他说。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当韩王浩看到kkt上宋京浩发过来的一张他和金赫奎在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的自拍合照，并附上一句非常得瑟的“两条单身狗马上要一起出去吃东西了！”的讯息时，不由得翻了个白眼。

 

单身？excuse me？

 

眨眨眼，推了推黏在自己身上的李相赫，示意对方看手机：“他俩在搞什么？是笨蛋吗？”

 

“都是笨蛋。不需要别人操心。”李相赫赞成地点点头，随即把韩王浩搂在怀里，“所以你要把更多的注意力放在我一个人身上。睡吧，宝贝。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
